Doors which are equipped with such a door fitting or such a door locking mechanism may be normal house entrance doors. In such cases, however, they are preferably balcony doors or terrace doors.
A door fitting usually comprises an outer doorplate for mounting on the outside of the door and an inner doorplate for mounting on the inside of the door. Each doorplate covers openings that have been created in the door, through which a door locking mechanism fitted in the door can be accessed. Such a door locking mechanism typically comprises a mortise lock with a follower, which is equipped with a rectangular opening for actuating at least one latch of the mortise lock. An actuator rod may be pushed through the follower or the rectangular opening therein, and may be used to rotate the follower. This actuator rod expediently has a rectangular cross section. Then, said actuator rod must be pushed through the aforementioned openings formed in the door. The actuator rod also passes through further openings which are formed in the respective doorplate. The respective door fitting may then have one or two door openers, which are connected in non-rotating manner with the respective lengthwise end of the actuator rod at the respective doorplate. Such door openers may be designed as latches or as round handles or rotating knobs.
In this context, a central component of the door locking mechanism is the mortise lock, which is fitted in the narrow face of the door panel and includes said follower and the latch coupled thereto. Modern door locking mechanisms have at least one further latch, which is also coupled with the follower for drive purposes, and is arranged at a distance from the mortise lock in the door panel. In addition, the door locking mechanism may typically also be equipped with at least one bolt, which can be actuated with a barrel lock. In this context, the bolt and the latch may be separate components. Embodiments are also conceivable in which the latch may serve at the same time as the bolt, for example by extending it beyond its normal closure position additionally into a bolting position. This bolt is practically also conformed in the aforementioned mortise lock. Here too, it is conceivable to equip the door locking mechanism with at least one further bolt, which is integrated in the door at a distance from the mortise lock. Here too, it is conceivable to integrate the latch and the bolt in each other. In order to be able to insert such a barrel lock through the door and into the mortise lock and the door locking mechanism, openings are also necessary in the door. The respective doorplate may also have an opening suitable for a barrel lock, to enable the barrel lock to be actuated. Such a barrel lock may be actuated with a key, preferably on the outside of the door, and with a toggle which may preferably be provided on the inner side of the door. Accordingly, the door fitting may include the door openers, the barrel lock, and optionally a toggle as further components.
In order to fasten the doorplates to the door, an internal fastening may be used for reasons of security, to make it more difficult to remove the outer doorplate. For such an internal fastening, threaded connections are preferred in which the head of a screw bears on the inner doorplate, extends through the door and is screwed into a screw-in opening conformed on the outer doorplate. The door has two further passthrough openings to allow these screws to pass through. The positions of these passthrough openings relative to each other and relative to the door may vary depending on the respective door locking mechanism. Some mortise locks require that the passthrough openings for the screws are routed outside the mortise lock. In other mortise locks it is provided that one of two passthrough openings is routed through the mortise lock, while the other passthrough opening must be routed outside the mortise lock. Still other types require that both passthrough openings must pass through the mortise lock. In addition to all the above, depending on the type of mortise lock the follower may be positioned above the lock cylinder or below the lock cylinder, which means that the relative positions of the threaded joints on the door may also be varied. The logistical expense and the costs of providing a large number of different door fittings are relatively high.